


Meeting The Family

by parkersharthook



Series: bunches o' hevie [6]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Hevie - Freeform, Protective Harriet Hook, Protective Siblings, eviarry, evie is nervous about meeting the family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook
Summary: Evie is formally and officially meeting Harry's sisters for the first time.Let's just say... she's nervous for a reason.
Relationships: Calista Jane "CJ" Hook & Harriet Hook & Harry Hook, Evie/Harry Hook
Series: bunches o' hevie [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744663
Kudos: 19





	Meeting The Family

“Evie, you’ve been fixing your makeup for forty-five minutes. You look great and it’s gonna be fine.”  
Evie huffed leaning closer towards to the mirror, swiping at the top of her lip with a sharpened nail. She eyed the blue haired girl relaxed on her bed through her vanity.

“that’s easy for you to say, you grew up with them.”

“and she’s not Harry’s girlfriend.” Mal pointed out casually as she typed something on her laptop. Evie pursed her lips and glared at her best friend.

“okay so that’s an example of what not to say to help me.” Uma sniggered at Evie’s anxiety-filled response. “plus, I haven’t seen them since the isle.”

“They’ve been here for a year and you still haven’t talked to them?” Mal asked with a raised brow  
“No! Me and harry were only sneaking around on the isle so I never met them, and we only started dating again 6 months ago, 3 of which were the summer.”

“They are gonnae love ye princess.” Harry smiled as he walked out of the on-suite bathroom, pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek.

Evie quickly shooed him away, “I did not spend over an hour on my makeup for you to kiss it away pirate.”

Harry let out a deep chuckle as his phone binged. He pulled it out and smiled at his girlfriend, “They’re here.”

Evie let out a shaky breath and stood up, wiping her sweaty palms on her skinny jeans. She wasn’t entirely happy with her look but both Uma and Mal suggested something casual. Evie had originally protested, wanting to wear one of her signature blue skirts but Harry just politely agreed with the other girls and suggested she stay casual, knowing that his sisters may see her as a “princess”. And though Harry loves her for everything she is and doesn’t want her to change, he also really wants his sisters to like Evie. So that means she’s wearing dark blue high waisted jeans, a red velvet crop top, and industrial black boot heels. 

She let out another shaky breath, checking herself out in her full-length yet another time. Harry sighed with a fond smile and gently pushed Evie towards the door, grinning at her nervous mumbling. He led her out the door, offering a small wave to his former captain and the purple-haired queen to be. Evie chewed on her bottom lip nervously as they walked down the castle corridor and towards the grand staircase. Evie took small nervous steps as they descended the staircase, knowing that she would be face to face with Harry’s sister the minute they walked out the door.

Evie’s breath picked up as she made out to girls sitting on some stonework right outside the door. Her pulse picked up and her eyes widened as she spun on her heel to head right back to her room. Harry stopped her with his body, placing gentle hands on her arms. 

She looked up at him with a down right scared look in her eyes, “Harry I can’t do this.”

“princess, aye ye can. Ah promise ye that they will love ye.”

“No harry… I can’t. this isn’t like making amends with Gil and Uma. Uma only hated me by association, so that wasn’t my problem and Gil can’t hate a single soul. They were easy, they were a part of my life for so long and I had classes with them and I got to know them. It’s not like that with your sisters. This is your blood, your family. I know that their opinions mean everything to you.” She let out a shaky breath, “This can’t be the reason we break up.”

Harry sighed slightly, his hands rubbing up and down her arms ever so slightly. “Aye princess they are mah family, but so are ye. So is Gil an’ Uma an’ even Jay, Carlos, an’ Mal.” Evie smiled at that, “Family isnae just blood, faimly is who is by yer side thru thick an’ thin. Their opinion is important but so is yours an’ so are the others'. They dinnae decide who ah love. Ah do.”

Evie nodded hurriedly and turned back around, gripping Harry’s hand tightly as they walked towards the door. She opened it gently, squinting as the bright sun ambushed her.

CJ squealed slightly as she ran over to hug her older brother. Harriet continued to lean against a wall, acting cool and suave.

“Hey there ye wee runt.” Harry smiled as he hugged his sister and spun her around. “How is school treatin’ ye?”

CJ placed her feet back on the ground and pushed a loose blonde strand behind her ear, “It’s good. Sophomore year is easy so far.”

Evie placed her hands behind her back, “How was freshman year?”

CJ sent her a look that had Evie bristling and Harriet smirking. Harry was just clueless. “Fine.” Evie’s lips folded in as she rocked on her heels slightly. Harriet pushed off the wall, flicking some dirt from her fingers. She took a few menacing steps forward, arms crossed and eyes heated with judgment. Her eyes raked up and down Evie’s form, her tongue tracing over her lips slightly.

“So you're the famous Evie.”

Evie quickly smiled at the older girl and stuck her hand out, “I know we didn’t really see much of each other on the Isle but it is nice to see you again Harriet.”

Harriet eyed the princess’s hand slightly before quickly grabbing ahold of it, shaking it just a tad too roughly and quickly. 

Harry just smiled brightly, clapping his hands together and looping his arms over each shoulder of his sisters. “let’s go to lunch.”

The three siblings started walking down the pathway leaving Evie to huff in frustration and strut after them.

CJ had been wanting to try a sandwich place so she took the lead and decided that they were going there.

“Ye ken, it would be good to ask everybody if they want to come here.”

CJ simply waved him off as she opened the door to the small restaurant. “Harriet owes me an’ ah ken Evie won’t mind, right Evie?”

Evie just smiled, “not at all CJ.” The four took a seat at a small table near a window and began thumbing through the menu.

Evie smiled at the girls, “order whatever, my treat.”

CJ smiled happily and began rattling off all the things she wants to get as Harriet just eyed the girl. 

Harriet was about to open her mouth and say something snarky, Evie assumed, but Harry’s phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and cursed lightly under his breath.

“It’s Gil, just give me a minute.” He excused himself from the table and walked outside just as the waiter came around. Evie’s eyes stayed focused on Harry who was pacing outside the window, phone pressed to his ear. Evie watched as he threw his head back before roughly pushing his phone back into his pocket practically storming back into the restaurant. “Well ah have to go, that divit Gil is on the way to mess up our project.”

Harriet snorted, “classic Gil.”

Evie’s heart sped up immensely and she looked to Harry with wide eyes, “we can uh… reschedule the lunch if that’s better.”

Harry just waved her off, not sensing the immediate surge anxiety that was beginning to overcome her, “not to worry, ye should get to know each other while ah deal with the divit Gil.”

Harry gave one last smile to the gaggle of girls seated at the table before scurrying off, muttering things about how Gil can’t be trusted with even the simplest of things.

Evie swallowed thickly and looked to the two sisters sitting in the booth across from. Her eyes flitted from the short blonde to the strong brunette, how could she feel this intimidated? She was the daughter of the evil queen for evil’s sake!

“So… Harriet, how is UA treating you?”

Harriet picked at her nails, seemingly uninterested in the question before she eyed the blueberry princess heatedly. “Haven't started school yet. But let's not bortha with the wee gab, we are here to get to know each other better arenae we?”

Evie smiled tightly and nodded, breathing out a small breath of relief as the waiter came by and set down a water in front of both her and Harriet and a large milkshake in front of CJ. CJ shrugged, “Evie said she was buyin'.”

Evie giggled slightly, “no worries CJ. Get whatever you want.”

The waiter tapped his pen against the notepad and smiled at the ladies, “What can I get you guys today?”

CJ rattled off her order in a speed so quick Evie would be surprised if the waiter caught it all, but instead of complaining he simply smiled at the younger girl. Harriet ordered next, her meal sounding much simpler.

The waiter looked towards Evie last with an expecting gaze. Evie had been so preoccupied with anxiety that she had forgotten to look at the menu, “could I just have the salad of the day please?”

The waiter smirked and sent her a wink that had her bristling uncomfortably, “would that be all for you beautiful ladies.”

Evie blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously, “yes that’s it. Thank you.” She didn’t breathe properly until he had completely walked away with the menus, only then did she deflate into the booth slightly.

“What are ye flirtin' with other men for when you're with mah brother?” Harriet accused.

Evie gasped, “I was not flirting!”

“A salad aye?” CJ said completely changing the subject and pulling Evie’s attention to her.

Evie just nodded, “um… yeah I’m not too hungry right now.”

“Tryin' to lose weight? Doin' one of those detox teas ye princesses fancy here so much?”

Evie shook her head looking appalled, “of course not! Those teas are horrible for you, and no I’m not trying to lose weight. I really just wanted a salad.”

Harriet eyed Evie up and down, “Well it's good that you're not tryin' to lose weight cuase ye could afford to put on a few pounds. Harry likes his burds a wee bit thicker.”

Evie pursed her lips and forced herself to calm down and answer politely, “Well thank you for being concerned for my health but I promise you I’m taking care of myself.”

“Oh I'm sure you're takin' care of yerself but are ye takin' care of our brother?” Harriet snarked over her glass of water.

CJ nodded with a mouth full of milkshake, “He can be quite forgetful sometimes. Needs someone to watch it for him.”

“well I do take care of your brother but I’m not your mom so I’m happy to say that I act like a girlfriend more than anything.” Evie said sharply before forcing herself to take another calming breath.

“Keep our mum out of yer gob princess. That'll be the only time ah warn ye” Harriet whisper with a deadly glare. The air was tense at the table only for the waiter to break it up by placing their plates down in front of them. He sent Evie another wink, but she didn’t even look up from her salad to thank him. 

“I’m sorry.” Evie said softly, “I didn’t mean to offend you.” Another tense pause. Evie ventured forward cautiously, “Harry’s told me a little bit about your mother. She’s sounds wonderful.”

“she was.” Harriet snapped, “Far to good for both our father an' that godforsaken isle ye left us on.”

Evie choked on her salad, “that I left you on? I’m the reason you’re off the isle right now!” Evie was trying her best to stay positive and cordial towards Harry’s sisters, but this was beginning to be a little too much.

Harriet scoffed, “Harry told me that ye an' him were a thing an' then ye left him for these stuck up princes.” She folded her arms defiantly, “how long did it take ye to remember 'your true love' an' get him out of that place?”

Evie winced, “too long.” Evie looked up from her food, “Look I know I messed up. We all did. The VKs, King Ben, Former King Adam, hell all of Auradon messed up but we’re trying to make it right. And yes it did take me longer than preferred to get more kids of that isle, but I won’t let you sit there and say that I simply forgot about your brother and moved on no problem.”

Evie let out a shaky breath before continuing with more strength, “I was the one who wanted to tell everyone. I wanted to meet you from the beginning of our relationship. Harry thought it wouldn’t be a good idea and looking back, he was right. We’d both be dead right now if we told any of our friends or family, so we kept it a secret. Leaving him on that isle was on the hardest things I have ever done, and the worst part was I couldn’t even miss him! I couldn’t tell anyone that we were a thing because we were secret and then Mal went and screwed up again and got us in that entanglement which is a whole other thing to deal with.” Evie huffed out as she pushed her locks from her forehead. 

She folded her hands into her lap and softened her voice, “I’m sorry that it took us so long to get you guys off the isle, I really am. But don’t think that I ever stopped loving your brother, because he was and is the only person I’ve ever loved.”

“What about Doug?” CJ who had remained quiet during Evie’s small outbreak spoke up softly.

Evie gave a small humorless laugh, “Doug was a distraction. He was nice and kind and funny and I was new to Auradon so it was overwhelming. He helped me settle in and start my business, so I always be thankful to him for that. But… there never was anything between us. Sure a kiss or two but no sparks.”

“Does mah brother ken this?” Harriet asked, a new easiness taking over her persona.

Evie nodded, “yeah he does. Gave Doug a bit of a scare when we first got back together but they’re okay now. Doug even helps him with English assignments from time to time.”

Harriet sighed fiddling with one of her messy braids in what seems to be a nervous fashion, “Well princess, there's a chance ah judged ye too early.” She glanced to her younger sister who was happily munching on her sandwich, “We both did.”

CJ nodded her head, a small piece of lettuce falling from between her lips. Evie smiled at them, “well thank you for giving me a chance. I really do like your brother and I was hoping to get along with you all as well.”

Harriet smirked slightly, “Ah think we could make somethin' work.”

~.~

The rest of lunch was uneventful, the girls sharing funny stories with a few interjections on the upcoming school year. They reminisced about their time on the isle and grimaced over their parents. 

Overall it ended up being pretty okay, if you looked past the one rough patch. Evie had hugged both girls goodbye before going up to her dorm room, with what could only be described as a content smile on her face. She opened her door with her key and fell onto her large bed with a sigh.

“I presume it went well?” Mal asked from behind a book

“yeah it actually did.”

“Harry stopped by earlier looking for you.”

Evie picked up her head slightly, “do you know where he is now?”

Mal looked over the edge of her book, her black rimmed glasses pushed high on her nose. “Do I look like his personal GPS? This is why we have phones.”

Evie snorted but pulled out her phone nonetheless and typed a quick message to her boyfriend.

Princess: Mal said you were looking for me

Pirate: aye yeah. Ah was seein' if ye were back from th' lunch yit.

Princess: I’m back now, are you in your dorm?

Pirate: aye

Princess: I’m coming over

Pirate: cannae wait.

Evie rolled off her bed throwing her small purse over her shoulder once again. She turned towards Mal as she walked towards the door, “I’m going to see Harry, don’t need to wait up.”

Mal just sent her a thumbs up as Evie picked up the small bag of leftovers and walked outside her dorm. She made quick work of exiting her dorm and crossing the short path to the boys’ dorm. She pulled out the spare key Harry had given her (shhhh! Don’t tell fairy godmother) and entered the building quietly. She checked to make sure no guards were around before scurrying up the familiar staircase and walking to his dorm.

She knocked lightly on the wood and it was only a second later when the door opened. Evie was immediately greeting with a shirtless grinning Harry, arguably one of her favorite sights. She smiled a little coy smile at him and lifted the brown bag into view, “I brought leftovers.”

Harry’s smile widened as he placed a dramatic hand over his chest, “A lassie after mah own heart.”

Evie walked past him with an eye roll, “I thought I already had it.”

“Aye princess ye do.”

“Hey!” the sharp voice sounded from Gil’s bed and Evie looked over her shoulder to find Uma glaring at them. “the rule is no lovey dovey stuff while other people are here.” Gil just nodded from beside her while munching on some popcorn. The two of them had obviously been watching a movie on Uma’s computer.

Evie lifted a small cardboard box, “what if I offer you some dumplings?”

Uma smiled and motioned for Evie to toss them, “You’re forgiven.”

Evie settled on the bed and began unpacking the bag. Harry eyed her curiously, “Did ye buy me dinner?”

Evie smiled, patting a spot on the bed next to her for Harry to sit down. He did so willingly. She pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek before pulling out more food, “It’s to celebrate.”

“Celebrate what?”

Evie smiled up at him cheerfully, “your sisters loving me.”

Harry rolled his eyes but pulled her close anyways, “Ah told ye.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and kudos :))
> 
> requests are open
> 
> tumblr: parkersharthook


End file.
